Never Forgotten
by PurpleLeopard
Summary: Their married and miserable can past loves finally come back? aspecially know that the all have kids?
1. SamJasonKim

**Disclaimer: I own Sam **

**This is a Prequel using seven one shots to show what happened with the unhappy marriages first we have Jason's POV on Kim and Sam**

**Thoughts in Italics**

**And Sam's Bio is in mine**

**Jason and Kim's House**

_Kim's pregnant I got my wife pregnant and it shouldn't feel like a crime but it does, but of course that's only because it is_

_Samantha 'Sam' Marie Hart Oliver my love. She married Tommy a few years ago I heard she was pregnant _

_Kim and her used to joke their lives would look exactly alike even though they wouldn't _

_I've heard of people looking exactly alike and having either nothing or everything in common those two take it too a whole different level _

_Sam likes smoothies but Kim likes Milkshakes _

_They both love Gymnastics_

_Sam loved Bars the most while Kim loved beam the most._

_Floor was second and trampoline was third_

_Sam was afraid to dream, Kim found it hard to stop_

_They both bottle up plenty though_

_They both look nearly identical _

_I've heard of twins being completely alike or completely opposite, nothing like Sam and Kim._

_And now their both pregnant yet no longer speaking I still can't believe it was the seven of us always had been and we thought it always would be. _

_Sam and Tommy live in Reefside the rest of us never left Angel Grove _

"Jase what are you thinking about" Kim asks

"Sam and you"

Kim nodded "Same do you even remember what happened because I don't have a clue" Kim asks rubbing her pregnant tummy.

"No it was so stupid but then everything just seemed to go out of control." Jason groaned

"Do you remember Candace?" Kim asks I groan

"Don't remind me"

"Sam was jealous remember and you made her so mad when you where dating Candace I've never seen her that mad or hurt before or-"Kim stops suddenly

_We both know exactly what she was about to say. She had been that way two other times; one with Emily, the other was the break up._

_It's weird to be married and feel like kissing your wife is a crime, and I think part of the reason we slept together when Kim got pregnant was because of Kim and Sam planning everything together._

It's strange how that even though Kim and Sam look alike I can always see the angelic glow around Sam, but only think Kim, and Trini, are beautiful but not in the same way.

I still have the marriage announcement for her and Tommy and she's an amazing actress so I don't know if she loves him or not.

_I wish I could see her once again and to redo everything _

**And theirs Jason's POV hope you liked please R&R**


	2. JasonSamTommy

**Disclaimer: I own Sam**

**I im sorry for the few who were waiuting It' my Beta's falt really she forgot understandable bu it got tired of waiting so I'm posting now **

**Oh and to all Tolly lovers read Lunar Silver Wolf's story it's going to be amazing **

**Sam's POV **

I look at the newborn baby boy in my arms and feel that ugly feeling of disgust and self hatred for myself.

I will love this baby. But I still love Jason, and Tommy is my best friend we started sleeping together when we realized we where married and it wasn't a crime and we both needed to feel love so much, and for that I hate myself I used the pill he had a condemn sand I pray this baby will never have to go through anything of what his parents did.

Kim's due in a month or two part of me misses her so much another part hates her for marrying Jason but another knows it's the pride that keeps us all from coming back together. We've been through so much together from Diapers to sandboxes and cooties through finding ourselves falling in love, jealousy but falling apart was one no one saw coming I think even the other students were surprised I mean we were well known and for once time wasn't left.

We where Angel Grove's Angels, growing up, we were just your average American kids. It was always like that. If you messed with one of us the rest would come after you. Looking back some things we beat people up for where things we've said to each other but it never mattered and it still doesn't. I can say anything I like about Kim or Billy or Jason or anybody else but someone else says it their dead.

I guess because we knew or at least thought we had each other forever I mean some people really last forever and we thought we could be like that, but we weren't.

"Hey Sweetie" Tommy says it's common ground after all he has called me Sis or Sam since ever.

"Hey"

"How you doing?" he asks

"I'm ok"

"Good and this little guy?"

"He's asleep "

"Hey Sammy are you feeling ok?" I just give him one of my looks and he knows.

"Do you ever want to cal them?"

"Always"

Neither of us needs to say anything he's my best friend and he knows exactly what's going on with me just like I do for him. Whish Is the only reason people think were in a rut and not in love it's almost funny but I don't feel anything no spark just a strong bond

It's Sweet and nice but nothing like what I felt for Jason he's just amazing he would stay up with me and listen to me rant and rave about something stupid, and he even cared sometimes.

There is no way I could ever find another like him, even if I wanted to

**Ok that was Sam's POV hope you liked it and review please I have cookies**


End file.
